


Birthday Rose

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Today was Nyna's birthday. She expected nothing from anyone.





	Birthday Rose

It was a cold winter morning in Gurst. The land was neatly covered in the purest of snow. Outside the base of Gurst’s Sable Order of Knights some men were discussing who should go help the common man with the shuffling of snow.

The stronghold was large, with more than enough space for several knights to live. In its tallest tower, however, lived no knight, but rather a Princess thought dead.

Princess Nyna stretched her arms as she rose from her hard bed. It had been cold last night and she had difficulty sleeping. She got out of the bed and walked over to her tiny window. She sighed softly, her breath visible in the cold. Today was the day she never thought she’d live again when the war broke out a couple of months ago.

Today was her birthday.

Nyna did not expect anything from the men working here. They were already doing more than enough by guarding her life. It was strange for the princess, used to grand balls and the finest of food, to spend her special day locked up in a tower. Far away from everyone she knew and loved.

She gave herself a small slap. She shouldn’t be thinking about such things. She was alive. That had to be good enough.

Nyna sighed again and turned towards her small, plain table.

Imagine her surprise when she saw a single white Archanean rose sitting neatly inside a simple vase on top of it.

She made her way over to it and gently touched one of its soft petals. It was her favourite flower. They were rare in the winter, but she always got a bouquet for her birthday. She furrowed her brow in thought. How did the holy rose get here?

The door to her chamber swung open and in came Camus, the leader of the Sable Order, with a breakfast tray as well as a thick blanket slung over his arm. He was the man who saved her life. After he brought her to the tower he made himself responsible for her well-being. The first thing he did every morning was give her breakfast. He put the tray on the table. 

"Did you sleep well, Princess?" he asked as he always did. Nyna nodded as she sat down. "I did indeed." she lied, not wanting to be needy. He measured her with his amber coloured eyes. “That’s good,” he said, “I brought a blanket with me in case you need it. It’s going to be cold tonight.” With that he put the blanket on her bed before sitting down opposite of her with a hum. 

Nyna brought her cup of water to her lips. It was surprisingly sweet. She looked down on the cup's content. Was that juice?

She looked up at Camus and saw how his eyes were glinting playfully. "We had a visitor last night," he said, "A merchant was selling some very fine goods, more than enough to share a little with you.” Nyna bit into her bread. While the gesture was very kind his story seemed a bit strange.

Camus chuckled softly. Nyna’s turned her blue eyes towards him slowly. He was acting a bit suspicious.

"That's really impressive," she said, "How did this merchant get a hold of so much juice in the middle of the winter?” She looked up at Camus. A smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were really sparkling, like a diamond. Nyna tried her best to keep a straight face, but his good mood was infectious.

"Was this merchant the one who got this rose?" she asked gesturing the flower. Camus covered his mouth with his hand in a poor attempt to hide his smile, "Indeed they were" he confirmed, his voice slightly muffled.

Gods, he was a terrible actor.

Nyna faked a gasp, understanding perfectly well what had happened. "Goodness," she said, trying her best not to laugh, "How on earth did this merchant learn the secret of the Holy Archanean rose?" Camus crossed his arms and frowned, pretending to be deep in thought. "That is mysterious," he hummed, "We may never know." A snort made it was out of Nyna's mouth. She quickly covered it with her hand and cleared her throat before she returned to her food. Camus' face lit up.

She finished her breakfast and Camus picked up the tray. He stopped. He looked at her, then at the rose. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. Nyna gave a relaxed sigh as she gently touched the petals once again. "I do," she said, "if you ever meet our mysterious merchant again, please tell them that I say thank you," Their eyes locked. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

A smile crept across Camus' face, but he made no attempt to hide it this time. "I will." he said as a slight blush made its way to his cheek. Realising his position and how improper it was, he cleared his throat. He turned towards the door to leave. As he put his hand on the door knob he paused and looked over his shoulder. Camus was smiling still.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." He said gently.


End file.
